Practice
by Rtwin Rinera
Summary: A One shot set after season 2, Quartet Night has officially formed and Saotome has assigned Aicha to teach the boys some new choreography, but Ranmaru has refused her. Aicha sends the others out and proceeds to argue with Ranmaru in attempt to find his true potential. How much will he let her see? T because I use one cuss-word, besides that it's K


Hello Everyone!

So I know I haven't posted something in a LONG time, but I suddenly got this idea after I finished Uta No Prince-sama and this little story featuring Ranmaru and my OC Aicha was created ^^ This story was written at about 2am so forgive it's faults as I go back through and edit it :D

I got the lyrics from mylittlemoses on Tumblr ^^ If you copy the lyrics from here, please give them credit!

I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, nor its characters, I own my OC and the plot idea.

Please Review afterwards!

* * *

"All right, Ranmaru, everyone says you're good. But if you refuse to open your mind during practice your career will fail. I don't have to help you. Saotome asked me to help Quartet Night because he said all four of you were serious." Aicha lectured, having already sent the other three members out of the practice room. Aicha was Quartet Night's newly appointed manager, courtesy of President Saotome. At the age of 20, Aicha had been a famous idol for three years. Having debuted as a composer as well as an idol in a Western country, she soon signed with Shining where her career continued to flourish as a manager and an idol. Aicha had studied all aspects on an idol's life. Public relations, singing, choreography, and composing. Her real skill fell in dancing, where she felt most comfortable.

"We decide to be a group, as in the four of us, without a smart-ass girl teaching us how to dan-"

"Before you get all high and mighty, I'm the one who's idol career is solid. There are dozens of other bands who would be happy to work with me.."  
Ranmaru scoffed, "I knew it, you're just looking for a way out of this. This is why we can't rely on others..." he shoved his hands in his pockets as his voice rose a bit in frustration. He turned away from the brunette. Not one to not have the last word, Aicha grabbed Ranmaru by his upper arm and stepped in his way.

"I'm NOT," she gazed fiercefully into his eyes, "running out on your band. I'm here to push you all to your limits until Quartet Night is successful. I chose to accept this job because I believe in your band's talent. You guys have just as unique sound as STARISH does. Saotome has a knack for finding talent. It's my job to help the world to know and love that talent."

Ranmaru stared at her in hidden disbelief. He'd decided to trust the other guys in Quartet Night enough to do more group work because of his new-found faith in a few others. "You guys' have a great sound and at the end of our work you four can decide your next career move. Who knows by next year, you guys could be up for the Uta Pri award." But he didn't expect a girl of all people to make him speechless. Suddenly he was highly aware of her hand on his arm, he could feel the cold metal of Aicha's rings on his skin. She was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Tch... fine. What do you want me to do?"  
"Well for one, I need to know how you sing by yourself. Judge your vocals and what not. Since you skipped the vocal session earlier," Aicha said flatly, letting go of his arm and taking a few steps back to lean against the mirror.  
"What song?" he inquired as he followed her gesture to stand in the middle of the room."  
"Sing that Poison Kiss song I've heard Ren and the other guys talked about. I haven't heard it yet." Aicha suggested as she pulled her long hair to the side and began to put in a bun.  
Slightly irritated, whether by the mention of Jinguji or the fact she hadn't heard Poison Kiss, Ranmaru tossed his mp3 to Aicha for her to play the instrumental track on the speakers.  
Aicha caught it smoothly and connected the device to the music started off as Aicha straightened up from the stereo and gave Ranmaru an encouraging smile, "Sing your heart out."

"Give in to temptation

My promise to you

I'll rock you hard

With my deep emotion

Charm me with your perfect voice

Let your hair dance in the wind

Ah, lesson of the night

Slowly, slowly,"

Ranmaru had heard the song so much that he'd memorized the other's parts; he fell into his signature smirk as the rock beats began to ring in his soul.

"Your frail, gentle left hand

Entwined with my right hand

Let's go on a search of love, the two of us

Don't look back at the clock, our time is here and now

Come with me as you are, and I will show you how

If you keep up with the beat, my pounding heart's making

The distance between us'll be, no, match, for

This feeling,feeling, feeling"

Ranmaru began to improvise the choreography as he sung, walking up to Aicha and taking her hand into his. She'd said earlier that a part of selling a song to the fans was humanizing themselves enough to make anyone think they were being pulled into the music itself by the singer.

"Ah, you'll be crazy for my POISON KISS

Rocking hard, rocking hard

Melt in this POISON KISS

More and move and

Infinite POISON KISS (Ahh)

This feeling from my heart

Releases a POISON KISS

LOVE is a special thing

LOVE is hot and flaming

LOVE is for believing

LOVE IS ALL

QUARTET NIGHT!"

Ranmaru spun Aicha around, without having to think of mics, he was free to improvise and show off his dancing skills to her. The last thing he needed was her thinking his dancing skills were restricted to boy band moves.

"As I kiss your upper lip

All the pain I left behind

I'll make it hurt even more

This game is starting

Now, with everything I've got,

How much can you can handle?"

Ranmaru took down Aicha's bun as he leaded her into more complex dance sequences, she easily kept up.

"Don't process a single thought

In this passion

Just press your lips on mine, there is no need to speak

Feel with your heart, let your body reach it's peak

A sighing love song ,your eyes blurred by the tears,

Let me hear your song ringing in my ears!"

Ranmaru felt himself sync completely into the moment and the music, throwing some dips and spins into their dance mix. Which brought Aicha closer to him and he could smell pomegranates and honeysuckle.

"Ready? Ready? Ready? ah,

Let me show you a POISON KISS

Loving you, Loving you,

Feel this soaking POISON KISS

Ride on, ride on

Increase the POISON KISS (Ahh)

My whole body trembles

Throughout this POISON KISS,

Love is a special thing,

Love is hot and flaming,

Love is for believing,

Love is all, QUARTET NIGHT!"

Aicha easily kept up with Ranmaru's quick footwork, occasionally throwing in her own dance styles to test him. He subconsciously recognized the Charleston and a few ballroom steps along with a wide mix of hip-hop and other traditional styles.

"Let your instincts go wild, oh yeah, it's all right!

Just like how I taught you, cmon, hurry!

As long as we're exposed, in our midnight dance

I'll sing into your ear,

A-ga-in,"

Ranmaru felt a wonderful feeling blossoming in his chest; lost in the music and dance with Aicha was liberating. No one was watching. She was his teacher now, why not hold back?

"I'm just crazy for your POISON KISS!

Rocking hard, rocking hard

Melting in this POISON KISS

More and move and

Eternally POISON KISS (Ahh)

This feeling from my heart

Releases a POISON KISS

Love is a special thing

Love is hot and flaming

Love is for believing

Love is all, QUARTET NIGHT!"

Ranmaru finished the song, sweating and breathing heavily. His eyes shut for an instant as Aicha's close face imprinted on his eyelids. A sudden clapping brought him out of his reverie.  
Aicha pushed herself away from the mirrored wall, her hair still in a bun. Ranmaru wondered for minute... hadn't she just been in his arms?  
Shock ran through him as he realized he'd just imagined it all. He hadn't saw things so clearly since he'd heard STARISH sing last. Ranmaru worked quickly to tuck his shock and confusion into the back of his man as Aicha's hand fell on his shoulder.  
"Now why exactly were you so reluctant before? You're a brilliant dancer along with your voice. You're an idol. You can afford to showcase your skills."  
"Yeah I know," Ranmaru dismissed, suppressing a the blooming feeling in his chest as he grabbed his water from the front of the room.


End file.
